


Mine

by Rehtaeh_Elocin



Series: How Could You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Makeup Sex, Panty Kink, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Rimming, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehtaeh_Elocin/pseuds/Rehtaeh_Elocin
Summary: After their misunderstanding, Cas and Dean make up in the best way, and Dean shares what he's been hiding.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: How Could You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to my fic How Could You. It can be read as a standalone, but if you want to know why they're making up, read part 1.
> 
> Thanks again to MeenaMalfoy for your notes!

Cas pulls back from Dean, staring into his eyes.

"Fuck, I missed you." Dean says quietly, fingers still carding through Cas' hair. "I missed you so much." He presses his lips back to Cas'. "Never wanna be away from you again." His words mumbled against Cas' lips.

"Don't hide things from me again." Cas says, still hurt that Dean felt he had to hide such a big part of himself all this time.

"I won't, I promise. Never again, sweetheart." Dean presses their lips together again chastely, before pulling back. "If you want full honesty, there's something else I need to tell you."

Cas' heart sinks into his stomach, and he swallows audibly, backing up minutely, hands dropping by his sides. "Okay." He says, nervously.

He can see a smirk forming on Dean's face, a twinkle in his eye. Dean leans forward until his lips are at Cas' ear, then whispers. "I have a pair on, in case you wanted to confirm that I do, in fact, wear them."

A zing of arousal courses through Cas' body, straight to his cock. He didn't know he'd enjoy this until today, and now he doesn't think he'll ever want anything more than he wants to see Dean in those panties right now.

His eyes scan down Dean's body, stopping where he's straining against his jeans.

"You wanna see?" Dean asks, sounding a little nervous now. Cas wishes he didn't, wishes Dean knew there was nothing to be nervous about.

"Yes" his voice comes out rough, even lower than normal.

Dean slides his hands down his stomach to the button on his jeans, popping it open, then slowly sliding the zipper down. Cas bites down on his bottom lip in anticipation, fingers itching to hurry him along.

As Dean pulls the two sides apart, and Cas glimpses light blue satin, the want and need for his husband rips through him. It's been so long, and he can't take any more. His hands thrust out against Dean's chest, and he pushes him against the wall, pressing himself to Dean's body. He crushes their lips together, plunges his tongue into Dean's mouth.

The moan he pulls from Dean just spurs him on, and he presses harder, moving his hands to Dean's biceps and gripping tight. He can feel Dean's hands on his hips, pulling him even closer.

Cas dislodges his mouth, only to attack Dean's neck, sucking a dark mark into it while grinding their hips together.

"Fu- Cas, yes. Please." Dean begs, as one of Cas' hands slide into his hair, fingers tightening, pulling Dean's head to the side to get a better angle on his neck. The other hand moves down Dean's body, stopping at the hem of his shirt, fingers grazing warm skin.

Once he's satisfied, Cas pulls back and looks at his work. "You're mine." He growls, before sealing their lips together again. He can feel a shudder go through Dean's body against his, and another wave of arousal shoots downwards.

He wants. He wants his husband below him, stripped bare except for the soft silky covering. He wants to tease him and taste him then fuck into him until hes incoherent and coming everywhere. He _wants_.

Cas slides both his hands down, down to Dean's thighs, then grasps them, pulling up until Dean's legs wrap around his waist. Dean moans again, and Cas can feel his fingernails digging into his shoulders. He holds Dean tighter, and walks them out of the kitchen, through the livingroom and into his bedroom.

He gently drops Dean down onto the bed, and climbs up over him, bringing their lips back together for a moment before taking ahold of Dean's shirt and pulling it off. God, he missed this body. Hard planes, tapered hips, just a little soft around the middle.

Cas kisses down his neck to his chest, sucking a pert nipple into his mouth and gently biting it. Dean's back arches below him, and he feels fingers in his hair, unintelligible words and noises spilling from Dean's lips. He slides across, giving the same treatment to the other nipple, before moving further down.

This is what he's been waiting for, as he fingers the hem of Dean's jeans. His own cock is full, pressing uncomfortably against his pants, but it'll have to wait. He _wants_.

Cas grabs ahold and slowly, so slowly, pulls Dean's pants down, revealing his prize for being so patient.

He sits back on his haunches and throws the jeans to the floor, unable to tear his eyes away from the hottest thing he's ever seen. Dean is panting below him, a thin sheen of sweat coating his body. He's straining in the light blue panties, a dark spot on the front where he's leaking, and Cas _wants_ so bad it hurts.

Dean is biting his lip and watching him, his face covered in the most wonderful blush.

"You are so beautiful, and you're mine." Cas says, hands running up Dean's thighs, fingers playing at the edge of the panties. He can see Dean swallow and close his eyes, hands fisting the sheets.

The possessiveness he feels overwhelms him. "Look at me Dean." When Dean opens his eyes, he growls "you are mine. You understand?"

Dean shudders again and nods, dick twitching under satin, body almost vibrating with need.

Cas lowers his head and presses his face against the bulge, rubbing along it, stubble catching on the fabric. He turns his face and mouths at him, the bitter tang of precome bursting on his tongue, and Cas can't hold back his own moan. He licks and sucks along his hard length until the panties are soaked through in the front and his husband is trembling beneath him.

"I need you. Please, Cas. _Please_." Dean's voice is strained, and Cas feels deep satisfaction at tearing his husband apart so thoroughly.

Cas moves back up Dean, making sure every inch of his clothed body runs over Dean's hard length as he goes. He stops to suck another mark to the other side of Dean's neck, then pulls him back into a searing kiss.

Moving his lips to Dean's ear, he whispers "turn over my love", and Dean quickly complies. Cas takes a moment to soak in his husband from behind. His muscled back, smooth skin, tight ass covered with the lovely satin. A shiver goes through him, and he can't wait to feel that tight heat around him.

Cas stands up and quickly divests himself of his clothes, grabbing the bottle of lube from his nightstand before climbing back behind Dean and running his hands up the backs of his thighs.

"So fucking gorgeous, my love. So perfect." Cas mumbles, lowering his head to press open mouthed kisses to Dean's skin along the top of the panties. Dean shifts against the bed, looking for friction, and Cas uses a hand to hold his hips down. Dean easily relents, stills his movements, but fists the sheets again, a whimper escaping his lips.

"Its okay love." Cas whispers, before slowly pulling down the panties enough to expose Dean's hole. Cas takes ahold of both cheeks and parts them, lowering his mouth to lick around his rim. Dean twitches and moans, and Cas licks again, before pushing his tongue past the rim. He works Dean's hole until it's lose and giving, then coats his fingers in lube and presses one in easily.

Dean gets his knees under him, bringing himself up, and thrusts back against Cas' finger, needy noises coming from his mouth. Cas stills him with his free hand, and presses another finger into him, working him open. By the time he's worked a third finger in, Dean is a babbling mess, " _please_ " " _fuck_ " and " _Cas_ " spilling from his lips as he pushes back, begging for more.

Cas pulls his fingers out and quickly coats himself with the lube, the first time his cock has been touched tonight and the relief is immense. He lines himself up with Dean's hole, and slowly pushes in until hes fully seated as they both moan their pleasure. Cas' fingers are digging into Dean's hips, and he has to still a moment before continuing, overwhelmed by the satisfaction of finally, _finally_ being inside his husband again.

"Cas please. _Please_. _Please_." Dean begs, sending more arousal southward, and Cas doesn't think he's ever been this turned on in his life.

Cas pulls out almost all the way, then pushes back in, starting a rhythm of thrusts, and Dean sobs with relief, pushing back against him each time. He leans over Dean, pressing kisses into his back, shoulders, anywhere he can reach. He bites down, and Dean groans, fists clenching, head thrown back.

As Cas pushes into him again, he wraps his arms around Dean's middle and pulls him up until Dean's in his lap, bouncing on his cock. "Yes. Yes baby, please." Dean moans, grinding his ass down. Dean's hands shoot out to grasp the headboard for leverage, then hes pounding down onto Cas' cock with abandon.

"You're mine, Dean. _Mine_. Say it." Cas growls, tightening his grip on Dean's hips, sure that is has to be painful.

"I'm yours baby. All yours. Only yours. Fuck, Cas. Always." Dean's breathless, body so strong and solid on top of Cas. He's getting close.

"You wanna come in your panties?" Cas rumbles into Dean's ear. Dean whimpers in response, and Cas slides his hand around until his fingers skim along Dean's cock through the fabric.

"Yes. So close. Please baby. Please." Dean begs, as he thrusts back again and again.

Cas adjusts his grip, adding more pressure to Dean's straining length as he thrusts up into him. "Come for me Dean. Now" Cas commands, and Dean moans, throwing his head back as Cas feels the front of the panties soak all the way through.

That's all it takes, Cas thrusts up two more times and feels his orgasm curl in his stomach, then explode through his entire body as he comes into his husbands tight channel.

Cas slows his thrusts, then stops, holding Dean against his chest. His husband is limp, relaxed. Cas tightens his hold then slowly lowers Dean to the bed, pulling out as he goes. He adjusts Dean onto his back, looking down at him. Dean is staring at him with so much love and affection in his eyes it makes Cas' chest fill.

He leans over and kisses Dean. "I'll be right back, my love." He says quietly, before heading into the bathroom to clean himself up, grab a washcloth and head back to the bed. Cas gently removes the ruined panties, his dick twitching a little at the mess of come in them, so damn hot, before cleaning his husband up and tossing the rag to the floor. He pulls the blankets up around them, then guides Dean into his arms pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you." Dean says quietly.

"For what?"

"For believing me. For giving me a chance to earn your trust back. For..." Dean pauses, snuggles closer. "For accepting me the way I am."

"Of course, Dean." Cas says, another kiss pressed to Dean's hair. "I love you. I love you more than anything. And I missed you so very much."

"I missed you too." Dean's hand runs along Cas' stomach. "Do you think..." Dean stops there, and Cas looks down at him. Dean looks back up, and shifts. "Do you think you could come home?" He asks quietly.

"Of course, Dean." There's no question about that. His place will always be by Dean's side. "Tomorrow. Sleep now."

Dean nods. "Sounds good." He snuggles back against Cas. "Love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
